1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to display stands for displaying merchandise of all types such as stationer), products, books, brochures, jewelry, etc. and more particularly to display stands that stand upright and are disposed to receive both vertical and horizontal modular expansion shelves or sections to increase display space.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known to provide display structures in retail stores for displaying merchandise such as books, brochures, etc. which is generally comprised of a plurality of shelves arranged in a structure for supporting the shelves at different elevations. Many of these display constructions are comprised of book shelf type constructions wherein horizontal shelves are connected to side walls with a back section for support. These shelving components may be configured in a variety of ways to be position in different vertical elevations between the side wails and back sections.
Generally a distributor of products will present a point of sale display of a product with a functional stand or rack which is designed to hold and contain the product that is to be sold and located in a manner that is easy for a potential purchaser to view and examine. Many of these point of purchase displays are designed and manufactured so that installation at a retailer can be accomplished with a minor amount of assembly, such as locating the display on a fold-up base, locate the display at a particular desired location on the floor of a store. Such displays that are in common usage are normally constructed of a lightweight inexpensive material such as cardboard.
Since many erectable stands and displays are made of cardboard they require special design to prevent the display and merchandise from tipping over and also must be placed in areas away from traffic. Cardboard material has traditionally been the material of choice for merchandising displays because of the ease of which this material can be used to make collapsible merchandise displays. However, erection of such displays can sometimes be difficult because of the flimsiness of the material and thus the support of the merchandise to be displayed may sometimes be compromised. It would be desirable if there were provided a sturdy upright merchandise display that was constructed for ease of erection and was also collapsible. It would be further desirable if such a display was expandable to extend the merchandise display area. It would be further desirable if the merchandise display design was modular in construction with modular sections that are disposed to be stand alone displays for counter, desktop, shelf, or wall display of merchandise.